


Moon(TsukiYama)

by Saltyshimaforyou



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyshimaforyou/pseuds/Saltyshimaforyou
Summary: Well, I did my best.This is my second time writing here.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Moon(TsukiYama)

"Last night was awesome. Thank you."

Tsukishima re-read the note again and again cause at this point nothing felt real. 

He had just woken up with a sharp headache and what he would describe as the worst hangover he've ever had. 

The memories of last night came gushing over in his mind and played like a record.

'Yams.' He muttered under his breath. 

'No, he was not Yams. I held someone who was not Yams.' 

His face cringed in disgust and disbelief. 

'How could I?' 

Even the idea of holding someone other than Yamaguchi in his arms was unacceptable for him but last night was not a lie nor he could change it no matter how much he loathed himself for it. 

___________

The color blue hugged the sky as it spreaded as far as ones eyes could follow, while the birds were chirping in their laze time, trees swayed and danced along the wind as if trying to match the rythm of birds song. 

In other word one could say, it was a calm and relaxing day but the heart of certain tall, blonde boy said otherwise. 

There was something in his mind that didn't let the unrest in his heart settle. He kinda knew what the cause was but just kept denying it. He was never the one to run away from reality but this was something he couldn't accept easily. 

He passed the usual intersection and headed towards his university which was 20 minutes walk away from his home. 

He let out a frustrated groan and tried to focus on the road. 

That's when a certain black haired boy who was bouncing while walking caught his attention. 

'Yams.'  
He said to himself and before he knew it, he had already grabbed the latters arm. 

The black haired flinched as an reflex and turned but soon his eyes lit up. 

"Oh! You are the guy from last night." 

Tsukishima flinced as the level of enthusiasm in his voice was too much for his liking. 

Tsukishima took his time to take in the features of the boy standing infront of him and one name unconsciously left his mouth. 

"Yams." 

"Yams? Oh, it's the name you were saying yesterday night too. Is he your lover?" 

When the word lover hit his eardrums, a shiver went down his spine while pained expression hugged his face. Watching the reaction of the blonde haired boy, the latter changed his question. 

"Unrequited love?" 

Tsukishima glared at the black haired boy, but soon soften his gaze when he saw the playful smile on his face. 

'Kei stop. He is not Yams.' 

He mentally scolded himself while staring the boy infront of him. 

"What's your name?" He demanded. 

"Hey did you just ignore my question?"

The black haired boy stomped his right leg, folded his hand infront of his chest and let out a 'hmph' before turning his face away from Tsukishima. His little hair antenna swayed in the process making Tsukishima let out a chuckle. 

'Even the hair antenna is the same as Yams.' 

Tsukishima held a small smile but soon faded as a mental image of Yams projected in his mind.

His Yams was shy and timid unlike the enegetic and childish boy he was staring right now at. 

He sighed at the thought. 

"Well since I am a good person, I forgive you." He continued, startling Tsukihima. 

"I am Ray Matsuoka and I suppose you are Tsukishima Kei?" 

Tsukishima mentally cursed his drunk self as to why he gave his real name to someone who he had just met in a random bar but what's done is done.  
He just gave a light nod to Ray before making his way towards the university, hoping he would never cross path with the latter again. (T/N: Tsukki rude)

\-------------- 

"Tsukki, why didn't you come to practise today morning?" Hinata wishpered glancing at the professor occassionally incase he got caught. 

"Don't talk during class and don't call me that." Tsukishima retorted. 

"You are no fun." Hinata pouted but soon widen his eyes when he saw the professor glaring at them. 

He awkwardly smiled at the professor before giving his attention to the class. 

\---------- 

"Why are you pestering me, go find king to have lunch with." Tsukishima retorted when he saw small figure tottering behind him. 

Hinata gave him a cheeky smile. 

"He is in class." 

Tuskishima opened his mouth to spit his salty remark but got cut off when someone called him. 

"Tuskki." 

The voice caught both of their attention and soon after a figure appeared in their line of vision. 

Hinata's eyes widened when he saw the person. 

"Yams?" 

The black haired gave him a confused look and glanced back at Tsukishima. 

"His name is Ray not Yams."

Tsukishima cleared his throat. 

"Wait you two already know each other?"  
Hinata animatedly made hand gestures to show his confusion. 

Tsukishima mentally face palmed himself as he saw how stupid his friend could be but choose to stay quiet. 

"Ray, do you have any classes?"  
Hinata asked and Ray just shook his head indicating that he didn't.

"Then why don't you join us for lunch?"  
______ 

"Why is everyone calling me Yams? Is it a thing here?" Ray asked them as he chewed on his bread.  
They were now at the backyard of University sitting on a bench. 

Both of them paused for a while and Hinata stared at Tsukishima expecting him to answer the question. 

Tsukishima stared at his dumpling for a while and softly smiled to himself. 

"He was my moon." 

If it had been in any other situation, Hinata would have teased the hell out of Tsukishima but looking at his expression he knew to better keep quiet.

He continued.

"It's funny how my name has a moon in it but he was the one in my life. Just like amidst all the stars in the sky the moon easily catches your eyes, among all these people my eyes would only follow him."

\--------------

"Tsukki!"  
The voice ranged through the street of Tsukishima's neighbourhood and he didn't even need to turn to know the owner of the voice; Ray.

One month had already passed since Ray and Tsukishima knew each other.

Hinata was fast in his job to circulate the news of Rays existence in his former volleyball team and Ray due to his bubbly personality easily fit in among them.

"Why didn't you wait for me, Tsukki?"  
Ray said catching his breath while Tsukishima just shrugged. 

He also had given up on stating to stop calling him 'Tsukki'.  
_____

"Ray cut the apples while I set the plates." Suga ordered while he brought out the plates.

They were having a small get together as suggested by Suga, to help make Ray feel more cormfortable.

"Ouch." Ray hissed as he cut his finger.

Before anyone could even say anything, Tsukishima was already by his side applying a band-aid on his cut. 

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a cut." Ray tried to pull his hand away but Tsukishima only held it tighter.

"You never know." 

It was small moments like these which sparked something inside Ray but he knew the one he fell for already had set his eyes on someone.

"You never invite me inside you home. Let me in today!" 

Ray whined.  
'Who thought letting him have one glass of beer was a good idea?' Tsukishima mentally cursed at his friend circle.

After a lot of whining and sighing session, Tsukishima finally gave in.

"Sit anywhere you like, I will bring you water." 

Ray was patiently waiting for Tsukishima while fidgeting to himself that's when a photo frame caught his attention.

It was on top of his table upside down.

Curiosity took over him. It was a picture of Tsukishima and him?

No it wasn't him, the boy in picture was younger than when he had met Tsukishima. He stared at the picture intently, there was something written in the down corner of it.

'Yams and Tsukki.' 

He was too immersed in his thought to even notice Tuskishima had already entered the room. 

"What's the matter?" Tsukishima held softness in his voice which only pained Ray more.

"Can I ask you something? It has been in my mind for past month." Ray carefully said trying to maintain a calm composure .

Tsukishima had a preplexed expression but noded anyways.

"Where is this Yams person now?" 

Silence engulfed the room.

Tsukishima had an unreadable expression, he looked anywhere but Ray. 

After what felt like an eternity, he finally voiced it out.

"He....He is no more. He passed away 3 years back." There was a sense of vulnerability in his voice, seemed like he could break any moment.

Ray didn't utter a single sound, he felt guilty but he needed to know. 

"I-I am going home. Sorry for the trouble." 

Tsukishima didn't react nor said anything as he was in his own stream of thoughts until he heard the 'slam' of the front door.

He looked up to where Ray was standing; nothing. Then his eyes caught attention of the photo on the table, it wasn't upside down like it was before. The realisation hit him and he ran after Ray.

'Shit, shit, shit. How can you be so stupid Kei?'  
He repeated those words again and again.

Not too far away from his home, he could see a silhouette tottering farther away. His pace fasten and soon after he reached out for Ray's hand.

A high pitched squeal escaped the latters mouth.

He calmed down after seeing who the person was, not having enough courage to look at the blonde-haired eyes he stared down the ground.

"Wha- why are you here?" 

"I can explain." There was a hint of desparation in Tsukishima's voice.

"Explain what? You don't need to give me justification Tsukishima...Tsukishima felt his heart sank when he heard his name.

"We are not in such sort of relation. Just because I look like Yams doesn't mean I am him. I know I am just his replacement. So please don't hurt me more, I was even convinced to compete with whoever you had your heart set on if you guys weren't together but why, why did it have to be the person whom I could never compete with? Why?" 

Ray's each word inflicted pain to Tsukishima's heart as if thousand needle pierced him all at the same time.

"No one can ever replace Yams."  
Tsukishima stated.

Ray could feel a 'pang' in his heart and something in his stomach sanking down.

"Neither anyone could replace you.I thought I had nothing to lose anymore but I found something, I am scared to lose again. And that is you. Please I know this might not sound convincing but I love you for you, you are not a rebound.  
The one who I fell for again was not Yams but you. You know why that picture frame was upside down? Because I could never see that picture without wetting my eyes but when I saw it today, I could reply his smile with mine.... Tsukishima held Ray's hand on his staring into his eyes....  
I am sorry but I should've said my feeling sooner. Please be mine not as an replacement but as you." 

First drop of tear made it's way down Ray's cheek, then the second and just like that it flowed without any restrain. He vigorously noded his head before crashing himself into Tsukishima's arms.

Under the light of full moon that shined so brightly upon them, they shared their first kiss as lovers.  
____________

"Would you mind if I ask about his death?" 

Both of them were at Tsukishima's room, Tsukishima caressed Ray's hair as the latter layed his on his chest.

Suprisingly, Tsukishima was a clingy boyfriend which Ray knew after more than 2 months of dating each other.

"He....it was cause of just a small wound that he got while hammering a nail.... He put his arm so that it covered his eyes. 

____^^^^____^^^^____^^^^____^^^^____

*Beep* *Beep*  
The sound of the monitor, filled the white room which was eerily silent. The Karasuno team stood there staring at the Yamaguchi painfully breathing with the help of oxygen mask, except for the blonde-haired who was clutching his hands with Yamaguchi as if his life depended on it.

"Tetanus with sepsis last stage? How could I not notice it? What kind of lover am I?"  
Self-depravation was an understatement to say, what he was feeling was far beyond it. 

"It's not your fault no one knew."

"Then whose fault is it?! " 

He was barely able to keep his sanity at this point. Just then he could feel Yamaguchi softly squeezing his hand.

"Call the doctor now!" Suga rushed as he shouted those words to himself. 

"Yams." Tsukishima softly called out.

Yamaguchi weakly freed his hand and removed the mask, before Tsukishima could protest he called out.

"Don't cry. Save these tears for someone else." 

Tsukishima rapidly shook his.  
"Don't speak like you are going to leave me, I will never love anyone aside from you."

Yamaguchi held a smile on his face only for it to turn into a grimace but even so it was enough to make Tsukki's heart melt but it didn't last long.

"Gomen Tsukki." With those last words, Yamaguchi left his Tsukki as well as this world, hopefully to a better place. 

_______

'So the reason for your over protectiveness when I cut my finger was due to trauma?'  
Ray asked those words to himself, as he didn't want to inflict more pain to his lover that he had done.

That night Tsukishima dreamt of Yamaguchi for the first time after his death. 

"Tsukki!"

Tsukishima reached out for Yamaguchi when he heard his name,pulling him into a tight hug.

Tears overflowed from his eyes.

"Sorry. I can't keep my promise anymore. I fell in love with someone."  
He sniffled.

"Stupid! It was already time for you to let me go. It was getting painful for me too." 

Tsukishima raised his head to stare into Yamaguchi as he slowly faded away. He tried to grasp him but all in vain he was out of reach.

Yamaguchi just chuckled at latters effort.

"Gomen Tsukki."

Smiling brightly, he beamed at Tsukishima and with tearful eyes he uttered something before he totally dissappeared.

"I love you, be happy."


End file.
